i love my appa
by Helenkim
Summary: cinta terlarang antara ayah dan anak apakah ada sesuatu di balik semua itu adaptasi dari anime dan sedikit penambahan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tirle: love in the Dark

Autor: Helenkim Me

Genre: Romance, comedi, hurt,dll entar kalian baca aja sendiri heheh autor juga bingung ini cerita abal-abalan

Cast: yunjae yang lainnya nyusul

Rate: M (NC)

Disclaimer: the are not mine, tapi kimjaejoong dan ceritanya punya q

Warning: Boy X Boy yaoi 100% q autor baru jadi harap di maklumin kalau banyak salah dalam penulisan dll tapi cerita asli 1000% murni imajinasi autor jadi harap di hargai

pagi yang sangat cerah di iringi munculnya sinar matahari dan angin yang sejuk di kota seoul begitu indah dan damainya dan di sebuah rumah yang megah bangunan ala-ala barat tergambar jelas di dalamnya sangat sepi pertanda masih ada orang yang belum bangun untuk menyambut pagi yang cerah itu tapi sebuah suara muncul dari kamar memecahkan ke heningan rumah tersebut

seorang namja cantik ini menghambur keluar kamar sambil memasang baju seragamnya dan sambil mengoceh ria ooommmoo aku terlambat dia pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan menyalakan mesin pemanas kopi setelah itu dia berlari kecil ke sebuah kamar yang hampir berseblahan dengan kamarnya dia membuka pintu itu dengan gerakan cepat dan apa yang terjadi dia masih menemukan orang yang di carinya dalam ke adaan tidur sedang bergelayut manja dengan guling dan selimutnya melihat itu namja cantik ini yaitu jung jaejoong terduduk lemas..sudah ku duga dia belum bangun

lalu jaejoong berdiri dan membuka tirai jendela kamar tersebut agar sinar matahari pagi bisa membangunkan seorang namja yang sedang tidur dengan elitnya setelah itu jaejoong mendekat ke king bed dan membangunkan orang tersebut yang tidak lain jung yunho

"yunho bangun ini sudah pagi dan aku hampir telat bukannya sudah janji kalau kau bangun pagi hari ini sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan di mulai" ucap jaejoong sambil memgoyangkan tubuh yunho

merasa tidurnya terganggu yunho pun terbangun :siapa anak nakal yang sudah mengangu tidur ku?" oceh yunho sambil duduk di atas king bed sizenya dan itu membuat selimut yang tadi di gunakan melorot smpai ke pingang dan mempertontonkan badan atletisnya dengan rambut yang agak berantakan tapi tetap terlihat tampan yang tiada tada…..#####heheh autor ngiler plak abaikan

"siapa lagi kalau bukan aku" jaejoong menjawab dan hendak keluar kamar untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain berhubung beruang tampan nya sudah bangun lain kali kalau tidur gunakan pakain oceh jaejoong

membuat sang beruang tersenyum evil dan sebelum jaejoong benar2 sudah keluan dari kamar yunho pun mecengram tangan jaejoong dan menjatuhkannya di dada bidang yunho "untuk apa repot2 mengunakan baju kalau paginya aku akan memakan mu" ucap yunho sambil menindih tubuh jaejoong

"yaa berhenti jangan aku sudah hampir telat ingat kita ini ayah dan anak!"

TO BE CONTINUE

mian untuk chap 1nya aku buat pendek aja sebagai pengenalan cerita ada yang mau nebak ini cerita apa

hohoho penasarankan tunggu di chap 2 atau selanjutnya

q nunggu respon pembaca keep or delet


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Ini cerita aku ambil dari anime kalau yang 1000% itu maksutnya kata-kata cerita yang aku karang sendiri hehehe maaf membuat kalian binggung

Langsung aja ya,maaf kalau ceritanya ga menarik helen ga maksa juga mau di baca atau ga terserah reader aja oke kita mulaiiii sudah punya SIM semuakan (surat ijin membaca) karna kita akan memulai NCnya reader harus siapkan mental hehehe TYPO bertaburan

Dengan kecepatan yang maksimal namja cantik yaitu kim jaejoong berlari dengan tergesa-gesa berangkat sekolah jam sudah menunjukan 7 tepat dia mengunakan sisa kekuatannya untuk berlari kesekolah dan apa yang dia dapatkan sekolah yang di idamkannya Rising sun senior hing school tertutup dengan megahnya dengan pagar yang menjulang ke langit…

#.heheh author lebay dech

Jaejoong POV….

"Aaaahhhh, bagai mana ini aku sudah terlambat ini semua gara-gara yunho ayah macam apa dia melakukan hal semacam itu kepada anaknya dan tampa mengantar ku kesekolah malah melanjutkan tidurnya" oceh jaejoong sambil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi…

Flashback….

"Jangan aku sudah terlambar ingat kita ini ayah dan anak" tapi sayang yunho sama sekali tidak mendengar ocehan jaejoong dia menindih tubuh mungil dan mencium mi bibir cery itu baju seragam yang baru jaejoong gunakan dengan elitnya sudah terlepas dan berceceran di lantai sedangkan yunho hanya menyibak selimutnya karna ketika dia tidur yunho punya kebiasaan tidur naked jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot melepas baju atau sejenisnya

ketika melihat jaejoong naked yunho menelan air liurnya entah sejak kapan anak yang di besarkannya ini semakin hari semakin seksi di matanya tubuhnya yang putih mulus,mata hitam berlian yang mebuat kita terpesona hanya menatapnya saja rambut hitam yang terrurai menambah kesan betapang cantiknya namja tersebut….

#.ingat rambut jeje di dangerous love ya

"Aaahhhh sudah yunnie berhenti aku aahhhkk" belum sempat jaejoong melanjutkan kalimatnya yunho sudah mengunci mulut jaejoong denganciuman super hotnya dia mecium menjilat bibir cery kesukaanya dan turun ke leher jenjang jaejoong mencium dan membuat beberapa tanda ke pemilikan di leher tersebut ''boo kau sangat manis sekali" ucap yunho sambil memasukan little yunho ke tempat favoritnya dengan sedikit mengangkat kaki kiri jaejoong

"Yunnie aahhh" rancau jaejoong karena di manjakan oleh little yunho "boo kau sangat Ahh….seksi" ucap yunho terputus "Eugh….eughh..aaahhhh" suara desahan jaejoong yang seksi membuat yunho bear bersemangat karena yunho bermain dengan semangat jaejoong pun ikut bersemangat dan menikmati permainan tersebut yang hampir membutakanya kalau dia sudah terlambat untuk pergi kesekolah..end flasback

Jaejoong POV…

Mengingat itu membuat jaejoong frustasi dan menjabak rambutnya "ahhhhh kenapa aku tidak melawan tadi dasar beruang pervet mesum" oceh jaejoong sambil mengelilingi bangunan sekolah dia berharap semoga keberuntungan menemuinya seperti ada gerbang lain yang masih belum terkunci dan ternyata benar jaejoong menemukan pagar bagian….

#ah apa ya author bingung enaknya bagian mana tapi terserah reader aja mau letakin pagarnya kemana hehehe oke lanjut

"Yeeee,akhirnya ketemu terimakasih tuhan" ungkap jaejoong dan berlari ke dalam.. jaejoong memandang sekelilingnya" wah sepertinya ini gerbang masuk untuk mobil" ucap jaejoong karna melihat sederetan mobil dengan mewahnya terpakir dengan rapi "lo apa itu?" jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang dia kenal itu

"Bukannya ini mobil yunho lo bukannya tadi dia masih tidur di rumah" jaejoong mengingat di mana yunho sedang tidur di selimutnya kelelahan karna morning making love dengan jaejoong "lalu kenapa mobilnya di sini apa dia berangkat ketika aku berangkat tadi? aaahhhh kurang ajar" geram jaejoong" dia berangkat mengunakan mobil tampam memperdulikan ku yang berlari dari rumah dasar ayah durhaka"

ayah (?) memangil yunho dengan sebutan ayah saja jaejoong belum pernah dia sudah terbiasa dengan memangil yunho dengan nama aslinya atau yunnie dan itu pun di respon sangat baik oleh beruang nakal tersebut dia lebih senang di pangil seperti itu

Ini sangat aneh tidak ada anak dan appa menjalankan hidupnya layaknya suami istri itu juga yang di pikir jaejoong tapi aneh dia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan atau melaporkan kejadian aneh ini kepihak yang berwajib hoooo seperti ke author ke #gubrak jeje pingsan oke lanjut

malah dia menikmati hidupnya dengan appanya yunho pun begitu dia menyentuh jaejoong tampa dosa seolah jaejoong bukan anaknya malah seperti istrinya jaejoong merasa penasaran seperti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan yunho darinya dia pun ingin bertanya tapi tidak ada kesempatan karna yunho sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan ke artisannya

Karena mengoceh ria jaejoong pun lupa tujuan utamanya serasa tersadar dia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah dan apa yang terjadi dia tersesat dan mendapat semua jalan masuk terkunci karna kelelahan berkeliling jaejoong pun duduk didepan pintu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu tersebut dan tampa sepengetahuan jaejoong kalau ada seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu tersebut dan membuat jaejoong yang dalam posisi yang bersandar tersebut menjadi posisi terlentang akibat pintu yang terbuka jadi kepala jaejoong pun jerjatuh dari sandaran dan jaejoong melihat seorang namja tampan melihatnya bingung apa yang kau lakukan apa kau anak baru kata orang tersebut mendengar itu pun jaejoong berdiri dan menjawab ya aku anak baru,ah sudah ku duga kata orang tersebut jaejoong pun tersadar dia melihat di lambang sekolah sekolah namja tersebut kalau dia adalah senior jaejoong "ah hyung" ucap jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan pupy eyenya "aku tersesat dan membuat ku terlambat dan sekarang aku tidak tau aku masuk kelas mana" jaejoong berbohong dia tidak mau kalau dia memang datang terlambat

"Owh siapa nama mu?" kata namja keren itu yaitu choi siwon,"jung" ucap jaejoong dan dia melihat kalau siwon sedang membuka buku yang di pegangnya sedari tadi dan ternyata itu buku nama siswa pembagian kelas untuk siwa baru dan jaejoong melanjutkan menyebut namanya "jung jaejoong imnida" mendengar itu membuan siwon sedikit kaget entah kenapa tapi seperti dia tau sesuatu, "nama yang bagus" ucap siwon dengan ekspresi yang tenang "kau masuk di ruangan 1-3"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" siwon berjalan dan melewati jaejoong sebelum jauh jaejoong pun berbicara" hyung sebenarnya di mana letak ruangan 1-3?" itu dengan muka yang binggung melihat itu membuat siwon terkikik "hehe maaf aku lupa kalau kau murid baru kamu Cuma jalan lurus naik tangga di belokan kiri dan di situ letak ruangan mu",

"ah oke terimakasih hyung" ucap jaejoong dan berlari kearah yang di tunjukan siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah siwon membuat siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah jaejoong seperti anak kecil itu

"Yeee akhirnya aku sampai ke kelas baru ku" oceh jaejoong di depan pintu kelas dan jaejoong pun melangkah kakinya masuk ke dalam untuk mencari tempat duduk yang tersisa ketika dia masuk dia merasa ada orang sedang memangil namanya,"jaejoong!.".mendengar namanya di pangil dia pun melihat kearah orang tersebut "Minnie!" pekik jaejoong" jadi kau sekolah di sini juga?"

"Tentu saja" ucap changmin dengan senyum khasnya "di mana ada joongie di situ aku juga akan ada heheheh kitakan teman sejak kecil ayo kesini aku sudah menyiapkan kursi meja mu"

",terimakasih" ucap jaejoong dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik melihat itu ekspresi changmin pun berubah sangat drastis raut wajahnya terlihat begitu lembut dia berdiri dan mendekati jaejoong

"Kau kenapa terlambat?" tanya changmin sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke jaejoong dan membuat jaejoong terhimpit oleh tembok dan tubuh changmin… "aku… hanya kesiangan" ucap jaejoong dengan mengeluarkan senyuman yang di buat-buat manamungkin dia bercerita kalau dia di mangsa beruang mesum pagi-pagi itu sangat memalukan, melihat itu changmin pun tau kalau jaejoong berbohong "owh benarkah?".." ya tentu saja Minnie ah cepat menyingkir dari tubuh ku kau terlalu dekat inggat ini di ruangan nanti bisa membuat salah paham teman yang lain" ucap jaejoong dengan muka memelas melihat changmin

"Tenang saja mereka tidak akan perpikir macam-macam" changmin mendekat lagi sambil menatap intens mata jaejoong '' kau tau joongie aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" mendengar itu membuat jaejoong jadi sedikit deng degan dan salah tingkah ''Minnie ah apa maksud mu?" ucap jaejoong sambil membuang muka dia tidak mau changmin melihatnya,melihat jaejoong yang seperti mengabaikan pandangannya changmin pun mengangkat dagu jaejoong dengan tangannya dia sedikit memaksa agar jaejoong mau menatapnya dan mau tidak mau ahkirnya jaejoong menatap changmin karna saling menatap entah kenapa tubuh changmin mendekat dan semakin mendekat lagi seperti ingin mencium cery lips jaejoong sebelum itu terjadi ada suara yang mengejutkan mereka" jrrreeenggg!" suara petikan gitar mereka berdua pun menengok untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut

Changmin mebelalakan matanya dan dia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakang mereka berdua sambil memegang gitar" omo hyunjoong" pekik changmin sambil menjabat tangan hyunjoong dan meningalkan jaejoong yang merasa seperti slamat dari sesuatu…?

"Halo lama tak jumpa" sapa hyunjoong "apa kabar kalian berdua?" Tanya hyunjoong ke minjae "kabar baik" changmin menjawab, ''wah ucap jaejoong kau sudah mewujudkan mimpi mu sejak kecil aku masih inggat dulu waktu kita bertiga main di taman dan menanyakan apa cita-cita kita dulu…."

Flashback….

Jaejoong, hyunjoong dan changmin mereka berteman sejak kecil dan sangat akrab jadi tidak heran kalau mereka selalu dekat, ''kalau aku besar aku akan jadi penyanyi dan musisi terkena"l ucap hyunjoong dengan riang, '' kalau aku ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola'' oceh changmin, ''kalau aku'' jaejoong berhenti berbicara dan membuat pose berpikir yang sangat imut.. ''joongie!" yunho memangil jaejoong yang sedang naik tiang memanjat biasanya permainan untuk anak-anak melihat itu jaejoong turun meloncat ke pelukan yunho "kalau aku besar aku akan menjadi pengantin appa" endflasback

Mengingat itu membuat jaejoong malu,, ''hehehe aku ingat" tutur changmin sambil memasang wajah evilnya ''dan sepertinya joongie benar-benar akan menjadi pengantin appanya" ledek changmin yang sudah membuat sukses wajah jaejoong merah padam bak kepiting rebus "yaaaaaa bocah evil diam kau!" teriak jaejoong

Ketika sedang asik reonian hyunjaemin merasa terusik karna ada ribut-ribut di kelas ada apasih ''kenapa yoeja2 ini berteriak seperti orang gila?" oceh changmin ''Apa mereka sedang kesurupan?" Tanya jaejoong sambil memasang wajah binggung mendengar itu sontak membuat hyunjoong dan changmin terkikik geli "sudah lebih baik joongie diam saja" oceh jaejoong sambil mempourkan bibirnya ia merasa kesal karna temannya menertawakannya

''Ooohhh aku tau kenapa mereka begitu" ucap hyunjoong "ternyata actor terkenal jung yunho datang ke kelas" mendengar itu jaejoongpun melihat ternyata benar appanya datang hari ini orangtua/wali harus datang untuk ikut serta rapat dengan guru dan kepala sekolah sepertinya untuk memberikan bimbingan atau apalah

''Joongie penampilan appa mu ga pernah berubah ya sekarang umurnya sudah berapa?" Tanya changmin ke jaejoong "29 tahun" jawab jaejoong sambil menatap yunho dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di artikan, ''apa menurut kalian ini tidak aneh umur ku 16 tahun" oceh jaejoong ''ku rasa dia terlalu muda untuk punya anak apa menurut kalian dia mampu menghidupi ku di umurnya yang 14 tahun yang sangat di bilang muda untuk menjadi seorang appa"

"Entahlah tapi buktinya kau sekarang masih hidupkan sepertinya dia mampu dan sekarang buktinya dengan adanya kamu di sinikan" jawab changmin "ya kau benar juga Minnie ah" jawab jaejoong sambil tersenyum gentir lalu kembali menatap yunho yang sedang di tengah2 yoeja centil sambil tersenyum melihat itu membuat jaejoong marah dan merasa kalau dadanya sakit..(?) tapi biar seperti itu jaejoong tetap dengan setia memandang yunho dan membuat mereka bartatapan dalam jauh lalu yunho tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke pada jaejoong yang di lihat changmin membuat changmin bersiul "suuuittt wow" lalu menatap jaejoong dan ketika itu juga jaejoong keluar dari kelasnya dan melewati kerumbunan yunho melihat itu yunho ingin mengejar jaejoong tapi sayang dia sedang di tahan oleh fansnya

"Ffiiuuuuhh akhirnya tenang juga huh aku benci orang itu" oceh jaejoong,"joongie kenapa kau meningalkanku" teriak changmin dari kejauhan" hehehe mian aku lupa kalau kau ada" ucap jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil "lo mana hyunjoong?" "sepertinya dia pulang cepat maklumlah artis baru seperti dia pasti akan sedikit sibuk lagi pula sepertinya kita tidak masuk hari ini karna ada rapat guru dan orang tua jadi kita di perbolehkan pulang"

" ohh kalau begitu aku pulang saja" ucap jaejoong sambil meningalkan changmin " yaaaa jung jaejoong jangan meningalkan ku lagiiiii!" "kejar aku kalau kau bisa" oceh jaejoong lalu changmin mengejar jaejoong dan mereka pun heboh lari dan sampai ke ruangan mereka untuk mengambil tas "sepertinya sudah sepi apa mereka membuntuti appa mu ke ruang rapat?" Tanya changmin " entahlah" kata jaejoong" palli kita pulang saja" " oke Boss" ucap changmin sambil membuat gerakan hormat yang sontak membuat jaejoong tertawa tak taukah jaejoong kalau ada beruang kesayanganya sedang menatap tak suka kepadanya yang sedang bercanda ria dengan changmin…

Jaejoong POV

Di perjalanan pulang jaejoong berjalan sambil melamunkan sesuatu dia berjalan sendiri sebab changmin berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya jadi mereka berpisah di jalan persimpangan "hhuuuh aku lelah, semua teman-teman ku menjalankan kehidupan yang normal lalu kenapa aku tidak kenapa aku harus punya ayah seperti dia sebenarnya umma ku siapa kenapa setiap aku tanyakan dia tak pernah menjawab kalau umma mati kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahukan tempat atau letak kuburanya sebenarnya aku ini siapa?" Tanya jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri,sakit kenapa setiap memikirkan itu terasa sakit sebenarnya perasaan apa ini yunho kenapa kau harus jadi appa ku jaejoong berjalan sambil menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar…..poor jaejoong

TBC

Heheh siapakah jaejoong sebenarnya hohohoho hanya yunho dan author yang tau tunggu di chap selanjutnya di situ kita akan mengetahui siapa jeje sebenarnya dan masalah pun akan datang yang sabar ya sepertinya chap 3 akan lumayan lama keluarnya soalnya Helen lagi UTS doakan aku semoga berhasil maaf kalau ceritanya ngawur terus bikin bingung q sedikit kurang bersemangat mengedit ceritanya tapi semoga saja kalian terhibur


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3

tittle: love in the dark

hehehe, makasih atas komentar yang reader kasih ke Helen semoga Helen bisa memperbaiki kesalah Helen tapi ga janji perbaikannya 100% ya so mari kita lanjut membaca … TYPO bertaburan

Malamnya di rumah yang megah yaitu rumah actor ternama jung yunho yang bernuansa bangunan ala2 barat , terlihat namja cantik yaitu jung jaejoong sedang duduk di sofa sambil memeluk lutut kakinya sambil menonton televisi besar yang terpajang sagat rapi di lemari yang sudah di sediakan tapi mata jaejoong sama sekali tidak melihat televisi yang besar itu menyala dia hanya mengidupkanya saja tampa melihatnya, pikiran jaejoong masih terbayang akan pikiranya di perjalanan pulang dari sekolahnya dia masih bertanya2 siapa dia sebenarnya

"yunho bodoh, aku membenci mu" ucap jaejoong sambil berbaring di sofa

Lalu tanpa jaejoong sadari ada tangan membelai rambutnya sambil berkata

"siapa yang kau benci sekarang"

Mendengar itu jaejoong reflek bangun dan duduk lagi di sofa sambil melihat siapa yang datang yang tidak lain adalah yunho yang sedang duduk di lengan sofa sambil menatapnya

"yunho" pekik jaejoong

"akhirnya kau sudah menjadi hingh school student" ucap yunho sambil menatap jaejoong

"percakapan apa ini?" jawab jaejoong sambil membuang muka dia tidak mau menatap yunho

Lalu yunho mendekat dan duduk di sebelah jaejoong sambil berkata

"rasanya waktu terlalu cepat"

"apa maksud mu" Tanya jaejoong

Tanpa menjawab yunho langsung memegang tangan jaejong dan

"aku punya waktu sedikit ayo lanjutkan yang tadi pagi" ucap yunho langsung mendorong jaejoong untuk berbaring di sofa

"kau tidak memasak apapun selain memberiku susu tadi pagi kan" ucap yunho sambil menyentuh bibir jaejoong dengan jarinya

"sekarang appa mu ini sedang kelaparan, inggin meminta susu lagi" ucap yunho sambil memasang wajah kelaparan akan susu yang jaejoong punya

# hohoho, taukan susu itu apa author mengunakan kata2 halus saja semoga kalian tau susu itu apa Bow…. Oke lanjut

Mendengar itu membuat jaejoong sedikit merinding mendengar kata2 susu, lalu jaejoong mendorong yunho yang ada di atas tubuhnya untuk duduk

"kalau kau lapar ayo pergi keluar dan makan sesuatu'' ucap jaejoong berpura2 tidak tau maksud ayahnya yang sedang lapar akan susu

''tadak mau'' jawab yunho sambil mendorng jaejoong ke sofa

"ayo pergi'' ucap jaejoong sambil mendorong yunho lagi

" maaf, tapi ku rasa aku ingin makan di rumah saja" jawab yunho yang langsung mendorong dan menindih jaejoong

"karna makanan favorit ku ada di sini" ucap yunho yang langsung melepas baju jaejoong dengan mudah tanpa ada perlawanan dan langsung mencium cery lips jaejoong dan membuat kiss mark di tubuh jaejoong, jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah dia tidak bisa melawan jika sudah di sentuh yunho sebab tubuhnya bereaksi dengan segala sentuhan yang yunho berikan dan menikmati semuanya dan malam itu pun penuh dengan suara desahan seksi yang keluar dari mulut jaejoong, jam sudah menunjukan jam 4 dini hari kegiatan yunho terhenti sesaat karna telpon gengamnya berbunyi lalu yunho mengangkat teleponnya

"hallo, sekarang ah baiklah kurasa aku bisa berangkat pagi" oceh yunho dengan si penelpon yang jaejoong tidak tau itu siapa melihat itu jaejoong hanya bisa bergumam kecil ''yunnie'' mendengar itu membuat yunho menghentakan tubuhnya yang ternyata sedari tadi yunho junior tidak di lepaskan dari tampat jaejoong dan kembali mengoyangkannya yunho melakukanya sambil berbicara normal dengan si penelpon membuat jaejoong menutup mulut dengan tanganya agar suara desahanya tidak keluar dan di dengar orang yang sedang menelpon yunho

'' jam 7 di taman kota baiklah aku akan datang'' oceh yunho dengan si penelpon yang di dengar jaejoong membuat namja cantik ini berpikir macam2

"jadi kau akan kencan dengan orang lain lagi''pikir jaejoong, lalu dia berniat mengerjai yunho jaejoong mengalungkan tanganya di leher yunho, menjilati telinga,sambil mengoyangkan pingulnya membuat yunho mendesah

"aaahhh, maaf aku sedang sibuk jadi nanti ku telpon lagi'' ucap yunho dengan si penelpon dan mematikan telpon gengamnya

Mendengar yunho yang sudah tidak berbicara lagi dengan si penelpon jaejoong merasa menang dan tersenyum di pelukan yunho

"jadi, aku berpikir untuk pergi mandi sebelum aku berangkat'' ucap yunho yang membuat jaejoong terkejut dan merinding jaejoong melepaskan pelukanya di leher yunho dan menatapnya dengan mata memohon

"tapi aku urungkan niat ku sebab ada anak nakal sedang mengoda ku'' ucap yunho sambil menyeringai melihat jaejoong, jaejoong tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata2 mulutnya seperti terkunci dia hanya bisa mengeleng2 tidak jelas

"aku akan memberimu pelajaran yang pas jung jaejoong" ucap yunho yang langsung mengendong jaejoong ala bridal stely membawa jaejoong untuk masuk ke kamar dan langsung menindihnya di tempat tidur king sizenya

"aahhh, yunnie sudah berhenti aku aahhh sudah uuuunggg cape aahhh" ucap jaejoong terputus-putus karna ulah yunho

"sebentar lagi boo''

''tapi nanti aku bisa terlambat sekolah''

''salah sendiri''

''kenapa aku yang salah''

''kau mengodaku boo''

''aaahhhh yunnie'' rancau jaejoong karna mendapat klimaks yang sudah tak tau sudah ronde ke berapa dia melalukanya denga beruang yang kelaparan

Dan beginilah ulahnya karna sudah mengerjai orang yang salah paginya penampilan jaejoong bagaikan mayat hidup yang jiwanya seperti termakan monster besar, changmin menjemput jaejoong untuk jalan ke sekolah barang menatap bingung melihat jaejoong seperti tidak tidur semalaman jalannya terlihat aneh

''minnie ayo berangkat''ucap jaejoong dengan langkah gontai dan suara yang parau

''joongie kalau kau sakit lebih baik kau jangan ke sekolah''ucap changmin yang cemas melihat jaejoong

''aku tidak sakit''

''tapi kau terlihat sakit''

''aku Cuma lelah dan kurang tidur''

''apa gunanya berangkat sekolah kalau kau nanti tidur di ruangan''

''aku..aku..tidak akan tidur di ruangan kalau jam plajaran''

''lalu apa bedanya'' oceh changmin

Jaejoong terdiam dan langsung berjalan meningalkan changmin di belakangnya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan changmin

''joongie, awas kepalamu'' teriak changmin yang terkejut melihat jaejong yang akan menabrak pohon di depanya tapi terlambat jaejoong sudah menabrak pohon tersebut

''aduuuhh kepalaku''

''sebenarnya kau jalan pakai mata ga sih'' oceh changmin

''aku jalan pakai kaki masa jalan pakai mata''

''iya tapi maksud ku bukan itu, kalau jalan gunakan mata untuk melihat di sekelliling mu ''

''aku lihat ko''

''tapi kenapa kau menabrak jika kau melihat''

''itu aku hanya sial saja'' ucap jaejoong langsung berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor

''joongie jika kau ada masalah kau bisa curhat dengan ku''

''minnie sudah ayo kita jalan lagi nanti gerbangnya di tutup'' ucap jaejoong

Sesampainya di sekolah,jaejoong dan changmin mengikuti pelajaran seprti biasa,ketika jam istirahat tiba hyunjoong seperti biasa bergabung ikut makan siang dengan jaejoong dan changmin dan pulangnya bersama2 dengan changmin waktu rasanya berlalu sangat cepat, jaejoong sedang asik bersenandung sambil memasak dengan apron hello kity berwarna pink yang imut membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik, jaejoong sedang senang appanya akan pulang cepat jadi jaejoong memasak untuk makan malam bersama appanya untuk sesaat dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan statusnya dengan appanya dia hanya akan menikmati hidupnya dengan appanya…

Di tempat lain,'' hay yunho sudah lama tak berjumpa'' ucap seorang yoeja seksi yaitu boa

''seperti biasa kau selalu terlihat cantik''

''kau juga seperti biasa terlihat keren''

''aku tidak menyangka akan berakting bersama mu boa shii''

''aku juga tidak menyangka, ow iya bagai mana kabarnya ku dengar dia sudah SMA''

''dia baik2 saja,dan terimakasih sudah menanyakan kabarnya'' ucap yunho sambil tersenyum melihat boa dan memeluk yoeja itu dengan rasa rindu yang sangat dalam

Hyunjoong terkejut melihat kejadian itu dia sedang berada di balik pintu di gedung tempat para artis ternama berkarir,"ternyata benar apa kata gossip yang beredar yunho ajushii punya hubungan khusus dengan artis ternama choi boa" ucap hyunjoong.

Di rumah kediaman yunho jaejoong sudah menungu lama di sofa tapi yunho sama sekali belum pulang di liriknya jam sudah menunjukan 22:30 yang berarti sudah tengah malam,

"dia bohong lagi,kenapa orang seperti mu bisa jadi appa ku dan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan mu" oceh jaejoong sambil terisak kecil meratapi nasibnya lalu tertidur di sofa

Di depan rumah yunho melihat dari kaca mobilnya lampu di rumahnya sudah mati

"apa dia sudah tidur, maaf aku tidak menempati janji lagi" ucap yunho sambil memandang sedih rumah yang sepi itu lalu membuka pagar dan memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi, setelah itu yunho masuk ke rumah dan melihat di atas meja penuh dengan makanan yang masih utuh belum tersentuh apapun yunho juga sedang melihat jaejoong tertidur di sofa lalu mendekat

''Boo, bangun jangan tidur di sini dingin ayo cepat masuk ke kamar"ucap yunho sambil mengoyangkan tubuh jaejoong, lalu terlihat sedikit pergerakan jaejoong tanda dia sudah bangun dan jaejoong langsung memeluk yunho erat memukul dadanya denga gerakan halus sambil menangis

"yuniie jahat cepat beritahu aku di mana umma ku,aku sudah tidak kuat tingal dengan mu"ucap jaejoong sambil menangis''

"Boo, kau orang satu2nya alasan ku untuk hidup''oceh yunho tampa menjawab jaejoong

"tapi aku ini siapa''

"besok akan ku jelaskan untuk mu,hanya kau yang ku punya di dunia ini Boo jadi jangan tingalkan aku" ucap yunho sambil memeluk tubuh jaejoong yang sudah berhenti menangis lalu mereka berduapun melewati malam itu dengan suara desahan yang penuh cinta di tempat tidur…..

Paginya yunho sudah berangkat kelokasi suting untuk filem terbarunya dengan boa,dan jaejoong sedang bersiap2 untuk berangkat sekolah dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan melihat tanda merah yang betaburan di leher yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnyan

"wah banyak juga, bagai mana aku menutupinya" ucap jaejoong dia menjentikan jarinya seperti mendapat ide dan mengambil shal dan melilitkanya di lehernya lalutersenyum senang dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah

Jam istirahat jaejoong dan changmin sedang makan siang di taman sekolah tanpa ada hyunjoong yang sedang sibuk di ruangan

"joongie sepertinya bekal mu terlihat sangat enak"ucap changmin sambil menelan air liurnya

"dasar food monster kau mau"

"tentu saja"

"kalau gitu dua singit"

"hey kenapa kau terlihat seperti mail di upin ipin"

"hanya iseng saja" jawab jaejoong sambil tertawa dan membiarkan si food monster memakan habis bekalnya

"jaejoong ah" teriak hyunjoong dari jendela kelas

"ayah mu kecelakaan di tempat suting,dia sedang di rumah sakit sekarang"teriak hyunjoong dan seketika membuat jaejoong berhenti tertawa dan terlihat sangat shock

TBC

Hehehe, chap ini lumayan panjang padahal ku pikir mau pendek aja tapi mustahil kalau pendek ceritanya ga bakalan seru terus sepertinya status jeje masih belum bisa terungkapkan nih

Tunggu di next chap by by Bwo… bwo….


	4. Chapter 4

chap 4

tittle: love in the dark

maaf ffnya agak lama soalnya Helen sibuk bangat banyak tugas kuliah rasanya mau nangis T_T sampai2 hobi buat ff q ga tersentuh sedikit pun dan inspirasinya banyak hilan terutama dalam mengatur kalimatnya rasanya otak q blank makanya jika chap 4 banyak kesalahan atau ceritanya ga asik,mohon maafkan Helen tapi minta semangatnya ya

**PREVIEW_**

ayah mu kecelakaan di tempat suting,dia sedang di rumah sakit sekarang"teriak hyunjoong dan seketika membuat jaejoong berhenti tertawa dan terlihat sangat shock

TAP….TAP…TAP…. suara langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu nyaring di sebuah kridor rumah sakit menandakan bahwa orang tersebut sedang kawati dia tidak perduli orang-orang di sekelilingnya melihatnya jengkel karna mengangu kenyamanan mereka yang sedang sakit

Tepat di depan pintu ruang VIP jaejoong langsung mendobrak pintunya,jaejoong terkejut melihat sang appa yaitu jung yunho sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur,

di situ juga ada sang menejer pribadi yunho yaitu park yoochun,seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat yoeja yang lumayan cantik. menatap belasungkawa atau tepatnya khawatir melihat jaejoong yang terlihat terpukul atas kejadian menimpa yunho.

Jaejoong mendekati tempat tidur yunho sambil menitikkan air mata

"ini bohongkan,yunnie jangan tingalkan aku" rancau jaejoong

Lalu yoochun memegang bahu jaejoong ingin menjelaskan sesuatu tapi jaejoong melawan dan tak mau mendengarkan

"tidak lepaskan aku, yunnie jangan mati bukankah kau sudah janji akan selalu menemani ku" teriak jaejoong sambil menangis tak terkendali sambil meyandarkan kepalanya di atas tempat tidur

"jajoong ah, yunho tidak mati dia hanya sedang dalam kondisi lemah akibat obat bius yang di berikan dokter" ucap yoochun mengintrupsi jaejoong yang sedang menangis jaejoong kira yunho sudah mati

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar kata-kata yoochun dan jaejoong merasakan tangan yunho sedang membelay kepalanya

"jejoongie, kau harus diam saat di rumah sakit" ucap yunho dengan suara paraunya

"yunnie" ucap jaejoong bahagia

" aku senang kau menghawatirkan ku" ucap yunho sambil memegang pipi jaejoong dan menciumnya

Awalnya hanya ciuman ringan di pipi tapi berubah menjadi ciuman panas ketika ciuman yunho berpindah ke cery lips jaejoong, kedua suster yang melihatnya langsung memalingkan pandanganya begitupun dengan dokter kecuali yoochun dia sudah tau hubungan yunho dan jaejoong dialah presiden of yunjae yang selalu berhasil membantu yunjae menutupi hubungan terlarang antara appa dan anak ini orang yang paling berjasa atas kejayaan yunjae

(gegek Helen melebih-lebihkan bank yoochun ga apa2kan) ok lannjjuutt

"tak perlu kawatir,yunho hanya perlu istirahat" ucap yoochun bersamaan dengan lepasnya ciuman yunjae karna yunho tertidur akibat obat bius yang di berian donkter

"jaejoong ah ayo aku antarkan kau ke rumah,biarkan yunho beristirahat" oceh yoochun

"baik" jawab jaejoong singkat

Sebelum pulang jajoong dan yoochun duduk di depan ruangan yunho untuk mengobrol sedikit tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa yunho

"dia sedang berekting action yang berbahaya dan yunho menolak mengunakan peran penganti sebagai seorang propesional dia tak mau orang lain yang terluka yunho juga tau resiko yang akan dia hadapi tapi dia bersikeras tetap tidak mau mengunakan peran penganti,kami para stap sangat kawatir melihat ke adaanya dia seperti kecapean akibat suting malam itu kami menyarankan untuk mengambil jam istirahat tapi dia menolak dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan bagian suting fl ini dan ingin secepatnya pulang kerumah" jelas yoochun panjang lebar

"hink….hink… jadi malam itu ketika dia pulang telat karna suting aku sangka dia sedang kencan dengan wanita lain kenapa dia tak bialng jujur saja pada ku" ucap jaejoong sambil terseduh-seduh

"yunho memangbegitu dia bersikap seperti main2 atau terkesan menyembunyikan masalahnya dia tidak mau kekasih hatinya di rumah menghawatirkanya hehehehe"

"kekasih hati?"

"ya dia sering menceritakanya kepada ku tentang namja manis yang selalu menemaninya"ucap yoochun sambil memandang jaejoong

Mendengar itu jaejoong terkejut ''jangan2 dia sudah mengetahui hubungan ku dengan yunho,ah memalukan awas kau beruang pabo kalau kau bercerita aneh" ucap jaejoong dalam hatinya dan dengan wajah yang memerah

"yoochun shii, bengai mana ke adaan yunho" Tanya seorang yoeja yang sedang kawatir

Mendengar itu jaejoong dan yoochun berdiri dan berbalik melihat yoeja tersebut

"Boa shii" ucap yoochun yang terkejut melihat kedatangan boa

"gara-gara aku yunho jadi begini"

"ah bukan,janga menyalahkan diri mu ini murni kecelakaan" jawab yoochun

Melihat yoochun yang sedang berbicara dengan Boa, "ooh jadi ini lawan main yunho yang di gosipkan akan menikah denganya,aku membenci wanita ini" ucap jaejoong dalam hati

"ah kamu, jangan-jangan jaejoong?" Tanya Boa melihat keberadaan jaejoong di situ

" ya" jawab jaejoong dengan suara yang aneh dengan aura gelap yang menguap dari tubuhnya

Mendengar jawaban itu boa "jadi kamu" menatap lekat jaejoong sambil melihat mulai menitikan air matanya entah apa alasanya tapi jaejoong tidak perduli "aku tidak perlu air mata dari seorang artis yang hebat berekting" ucap jaejoong dalam hatinya

Beberapa hari kemudian, KLik…..suara remot control mematikan TV supergede di rumah yunho,jaejoong sudah bosan melihat berita yang hampir semua chanel menampilkan yunho dan Boa yang sedang jumpa pers yang sudah lewat beberapa hari setelah kesembuhan yunho tapi tetap berita itu di tampilkan menjadi berita utama yang sering di ulang2 entah berapa kali sudah di ulang dan berita itu di lebih-lebihkan karna yunho sembuh dengan cepat karna dukungan dari boa sang kekasih,membuat jaejoong ingin muntah melihat kabar berita itu "sepinya,dia lebih sibuk dari kemaren-kemarenya" ucap jaejoong lesu

TINGTONG….TINGTONG suara pencetan bel di rumah yunho,"siapa yang bertamu di siang-siang minggu seperti ini" Tanya jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil melangkah melihat intercom jaejoong terkejut melihat Boa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil celingak celinguk melihat kiri kanan memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di sekitar itu lebih tepatnya seorang paparazzi

Lalu jaejoong membuka pintu dan bertatapan langsung dengan Boa suasana begitu sepi tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka berdua membuka pembicaraan,Boa menatap jaejoong penuh rindu membuat jaejoong langsung membuka pembicaraan

"jika kau mencari appa ku,dia tidak ada disini" ucap jaejoong dingin

" ya, tapi aku di sini untuk melihat mu" jawab Boa

"EH!" ucap jaejoong terkejut

"kau tidak menyukai ku kan?" ucap boa sambil menangis

Melihat itu jaejoong bingung dan mengalihkan pandanganya

"kau ingin melihat ku, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"Tanya jaejoong

"aku ingin kau jadi anak ku" jawab boa

Mendengar itu jaejoong terkejut,"apa yang terjadi dengan orang ini? Apa dia meminta restu ku untuk menikahi yunho?" piker jaejoong dan membuatnya emosi dan salah tingkah

"apa permintaan ku tidak mungkin" Tanya boa dengan tatapan sedih

"ya itu tidak mungkin,appa ku tak akan mengijinkanya" jawab jaejoong sambil memegang erat samping celananya

"tapi dia bilang selama kamu mau tidak masalah baginya"

Mendengar itu jaejoong lari dari hadapan Boa dan pergi ke tempat pavoritnya pohon sakura dekat dengan sungai kecil

"itu bohongkan kenapa wanita itu berbicara seperti itu, apa jangan-jangan yunho benar-benar akan menikahinya?!, tidak ini tidak mungkin" ucap jaejoong sambil berbaring di rerumputan dekat pohon itu dan memandang gumpalan awan putih di langit yang biru jaejoong langsung teringat masa lalunya di tempat itu di mana jaejoong dan yunho menyamakan bentuk awan di langit seperti benda kesukaan mereka

'' kenapa aku sempat berpikir kami akan hidup bahagia berdua tapi ternyata pemikiran ku salah,aku merasa hidup ku begitu melelahkan"ucap jaejoong sambil meneteskan air mata nya lalu tertidur dengan pulasnya

Di sela tidurny Jaejoong mendengar suara orang memangilnya awalnya terdengar jauh semakin lama suara itu terdengar semakin dekat dan membuat jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk menormalkan penglihatanya dan yang paling pertama yang dia lihat " yunnie, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya jaejoong langsung ke intinya

Tidak menjawab yunho malah langsung mencium jaejoong "ung.." suara jaejoong yang mulai ke habisan oksigen akibat ciuman panas dari yunho lalu yunho menghentikan ciumanya dan menjawab pertanyaan dari jaejoong "aku merasakan kau sedang memikirkan ku jadi itu memberikan sinyal untuk ku di mana kamu sedang berada sekarang"ucap yunho tersenyum tapi seketika ekspresinya berubah terlihat kawatir "sebenarnya aku sangat takut kehilangan kamu hampir semua tempat aku mencari mu tapi tidak melihat mu di situ aku menyangka kau akan pergi meningalkanku"ucap yunho terdengar sedih

yunho memeluk jaejoong dan menciumi keningnya " aku hampir saja rasanya ingin menangis" oceh yunho

lalu jaejoong menyentuh pipi yunho, " dasar appa bodoh" ucap jaejoong yang terharu mendengar ucapan yunho setelah itu mereka berdua berpelukan hangat bersandarkan pohon sakura dan di temani angin yang sejuk

"kau tau choi Boa datang ke rumah kita" ucap jaejoong memulia pembicaraan

'' ya aku tau dia memberitahukan kepada ku"

"apa kalian akan benar-benar menikah?"

"kalian siapa?"

"ya kalian berdua"

"eh, kau salah paham Boo"

"salah paham apanya dia sendiri yang bilang ingin menjadikanku anaknya"

"hehehe" yunho tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan jaejoong yang telihat sangat lucu cara cemburu yang sangat imut

"jangan tertawa tidak ada yang lucu di sini" bentak jaejoong sambil mempourkan bibirnya

"hehehe,tentu saja ada yang lucu kau cemburu pada orang yang salah" ucap yunho

"maksud mu?"

"aku akan memberitahukan mu yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia adalah ibu kandung mu sebenarnya dia adalah kaka tertua di keluarga ku"

"eeeehhhhhhh" ucap jaejoong terkejud

'' Boa dan aku hidup sebatang kara ketika orang tua kami sama2 meningal di usia kami yang sangat muda,Boa mulai mengejar mimpinya menjadi artis terkenal ketika dia mulai terkenal dia hamil dan dia menjadi bingung dia tidak ingin karirnya hancur akibat hamil di luar nikah dia mengambil cuti dari ke artisanya untuk beberapa bulan sampai kau lahir dan dia menitip mu ke pada ku ketika aku kelas 2 SMA dan mulai dari situ aku merawat bayi kecil yang lucu lalu mulai memakanya ketika sudah dewasa" jelas yunho panjang lebar

"oohh, jika dia ibu ku jadi siwon adalah hyung ku?" Tanya jaejoong

"tidak, Boa menikah dengan appanya siwon ketika siwon masih kecil jadi lebih jelasnya lagi siwon adalah anak dari istri pertama appanya siwon"

"jadi aku dan yunnie tidak ada hubungan darah sekali pun?"pikir jaejoong heheh kenapa rasanya senang mengetahui kebenaranya ucap jaejoong dalam hati

"yunnie terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya membesarkan ku,jadi aku akan membayar utang2 ku kepada mu" ucap jaejoong

"cha bagai mana kalau mulai sekarang,aku akan membuat mu membayar semuanya"ucap yunho sambil menindih tubuh jaejoong dan menciumnya

"aku mencintai mu papa,jagalah aku selamanya ya" ucap jaejoong di sela2 ciuman panasnya dengan yunho

"I will" jawab yunho singkat padat dan sangat jelas "dan itu di mulai dari sekarang" lanjut yunho lagi

END OR TBC,,,,,hehehehe riipppiiuuuu please


	5. Chapter 5

chap 5

tittle: love in the dark

terimakasih atas semua dukunganya,Helen sangat senang. sekarang aku membuat cerita lanjutan ff ku berdasarkan imajinasi habis ending animenya gantung jadi aku lanjutin menurut persi ku sendiri kekekek

mohon maaf jika dalam penulisan banyak ke salahan,alur yang cepat,tanda2 baca yang kurang dan satu lagi rippiiuuu please

**PREVIEW_**

"aku mencintai mu papa,jagalah aku selamanya ya" ucap jaejoong di sela2 ciuman panasnya dengan yunho

"I will" jawab yunho singkat padat dan sangat jelas "dan itu di mulai dari sekarang" lanjut yunho lagi

Senja yang sangat indah dengan angin yang lembut, menerpa pohon sakura membuat bunga-bunga kecilnya melayang2, menambah kesan yang romantis untuk pasangan yunjae yang sedang berciuman mesra di bawah pohon sakura.

Mereka mencurahkan seluruh rasa cinta mereka tanpa perduli lagi dengan hari yang akan menjelang malam.

"yunnie, ayo kita pulang. Di sini udaranya sangat dingin" ujar jaejoong

"Nee Boo, cha ayo kita pulang kita lanjutkan di rumah saja hehe" jawab yunho sambil tersenyum jail.

"hhhaattcchiii!"

Yunho tersenyum melihat jaejoong kedinginan membuat jaejoong mengeluarkan suara bersin yang sangat imut.

"aaiiggoohh, istri kecil ku ini mudah sekali ke dinginan'' ujar yunho sambil melepaskan jasnya dan menyelipkan di bahu jaejoong utuk memberikan kehangatan yang cukup untuk jaejoong.

" istri !?, nugu?" Tanya jaejoong dengan pose yang sangat imut.

"sekarang jung jaejoong adalah istri ku bukan anak ku lagi, heheh jadi aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan lagi menyentuh mu" jawab yunho dengan wajah mesumnya.

Mendengar itu, jaejoong merasa senang sekalipun sedih. Dia merasa senang karna dia akan menjadi milik yunho seutuhnya dan sedihnya dia juga bingung apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan mereka dengan cinta terlarang ini. Jaejoong takut akan karir yang yunho rintis dengan susah payah akan hancur begitu saja karan ke egoisanya memiliki yunho seutuhnya, jaejoong sangat bingung.

"tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji akan selalu menjaga mu"ujar yunho yang tau akan ke kawatiran jaejoong.

"ya, aku akan selalu percaya pada mu" ucap jaejoong dan langsung memeluk yunho.

Yunho membalas pelukan jaejoong, "cha, ayo kita pulang ke rumah kita" ujar yunho melepas pelukan dan mengandeng tangan jaejoong menuntunnya ke tempat parkiran mobil hitam miliknya.

Di perjalanan pulang jaejoong bingung karna mereka melewati rumah mereka.

"yunnie,kita ke mana ?" Tanya jaejoong

Yunho tidak menjawab tapi malah senyum-senyum sendiri membuat jaejoong merajuk dan mempourkan bibirnya.

Melihat jaejoong yang merajuk membuat yunho sangat gemas dan tidak sabar lagi untuk menyerang jaejoong, lalu yunho sengaja memfokuskan dirinya mengemudi sebelum dia lepas kendali untuk menyerang jaejoong.

Merekapun sampai ketempat tujuan rumah mewah yang besar,melihat itu jaejoong hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya .melihat ekspresi jaejoong yang seperti itu yunho hanya tersenyum lalu Yunho membuka pintu mobil untuk jaejoong dan mengandeng tanganya menuju rumah mewah tersebut.

Ketika ingin memencet bel,pintu rumah mewah tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya sepertinya kedatangan yunho dan jaejoong sudah di nanti2 oleh Boa.

"jongie!" ucap Boa sambil menghambur ke pelukan jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang melihat itu jadi terkejut dan langsung menatap yunho, yang dibalas yunho dengan senyuman.

"umma..umma..umma…Hinks…Hinks.." ucap jaejoong melapalkan kata2 umma berkali2

Jaejoong sangat senang dan menangis di pelukan Boa untuk melepas segala rindu yang lama terpendam.

"maafkan umma tidak bertangung jawab ini…Hinks.." ujar Boa

"tidak umma tidak salah,jongie tau umma punya alasan atas semuanya" jawab jaejoong sambil menenangkan Boa yang menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukanya.

"jjjoonngiiiee terimakasih sudah mau me maafkan umma..Hinks.,joonggie bagai mana kalau kau ikut umma dan siwon hyung mu ke jepang kita bertiga akan memulai hidup baru disana"

"aku..akuu..sangat mau umma tapi bagai mana dengan yunnie"

"yunnie,nugu?"

Lalu jaejoong menatap yunho,memberikan kode untuk Boa kalau yunho lah yang di maksud jaejoong. Lalu yunho mendekati Boa dan mengandeng tangan jaejoong.

"Boa, aku ingin meminta restu dari mu biarkan jaejoong tinggal bersamaku" ucap yunho.

Awalnya Boa binggung apa maksud yunho, meminta restu darinya bukankah jaejoong memang tinggal di rumahnya lalu apa maksudnya?

"aku ingin menikahi jaejoong ketika sudah lulus SMA" lanjut yunho menerangkan apa maksudnya.

Mendengar itu Boa terkejut,dan mengeleng-geleng kepalanya saking terkejutnya. apalagi ketika jaejoong langsung memeluk yunho jaejoong terlihat begitu senang membuat Boa juga yakin apa yang sedang terjadi Boa inggin marah dan membentak yunho tapi dia urungkan, dia tak bisa melihat jaejoong bersedih jika dia menolak permintaan yunho, dengan berat hati Yoeja cantik yang umurnya tak muda ini menerima dan menyetujui ke inginan yunho.

Membuat pasangan yunjae sangat senang,melihat jaejoong tersenyum Boa juga ikut merasa senang.

Jaejoong menolak pergi ke jepang bersama Boa Besok, dia sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama yunho,dan filem yang sedang di rintis bersama yunho terhenti, Boa memutuskan kontraknya karna dia akan pergi ke jepang jadi filemnya akan tetap berlanjut dengan artis yang lain.

Malam itu jaejoong menginap di rumah Boa untuk yang terakhirkalinya,sedangkan yunho pergi ke lokasi suting untuk berkenalan dengan pemain penganti Boa dan kemungkinan tidak bisa menemani jaejoong menginap di rumah Boa.

Yunho POV….

"Ah sial, padahal aku ingin tidur memeluk jaejoong apa yang mereka pikirkan sih ini sudah malam kenapa tidak besok saja perkenalanya",lalu aku melangkah dengan gontai memasuki ruangan para staf perfileman dan apa yang kulihat untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang yang sangat tidak asing lagi di mata ku saking terkejutnya aku sampai2 tak mendengar suara sutradara yang memperkenalkan orang tersebut kepada ku,aku hanya melihatnya tanpa berkedip membuat orang tersebut tersenyum manis kepada ku. "lama tak jumpa" hanya itu yang ku dengar dari mulutnya, setelah perkenalan itu seluruh staf perfileman pergi ke Bar berpesta untuk penyambutan orang tersebut dan setelah itu aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi..

"aduh yunnie mana,katanya dia akan menjeput ku pulang pagi ini dan menemani ku mengantar umma ke bandara" oceh jaejoong sambil mempourkan cery lipsnya

"sudah umma bilang biar umma saja yang mengatar mu pulang dan jongie tidak perlu mengantar umma ke bandara bukankah jongie akan berangkat ke sekolah '' ujar Boa yang tersenyum melihat tingkah jaejoong merajuk

"tidak aku tidak mau merepotkan umma,dan aku juga sangat ingin menemani umma ke bandara sangat tidak sopan jika yunnie tak ikut mengantar ke bandara, untuk sekolah aku sudah menitipkan surat izin ku lewat siwon hyung tadi pagi ketika dia juga akan mengajukan surat pindahnya ke jepang'' ucap jaejoong panjang lebar

Boa hanya tersenyum mendengar jaejoong yang berceloteh, tiba-tiba ocehan jaejoong terhenti ketika yunho datang di hadapanya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Mian, aku telat aku kesiangan" ucap yunho dengan nafas yang hampir habis akibat berlari dari depan rumah Boa yang lumayan cukup jauh

"yuunniiee,kau lama sekali kau tau aku dan umma sudah hampir berjamur menunggu mu kurasa siwon hyung juga sudah kepanasan menunggu kita di bandara'' teriak jaejoong sambil mencubit dan memukul yunho

''sudah-sudah,ayo kita berangkat" ujar boa sambil tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana yang panas di situ

Lalu jaejoong berhenti memukul yunho dan mengandeng tangan ummanya menuju mobil,sedangkan yunho bertugas membawa barang2 Boa yang cukup banyak membuat yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sesampai di bandara mereka di sambut dengan senyuman manis siwon yang dengan setia menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"tong..tiing.. penerbangan ke jepang jam 9:30 akan segera lepas landas harap para penumpang bersiap-siap'' ujar si pemberitahu informasi

Mendengar itu Boa dan siwon bersiap2,samahalnya seperti di drama2 jaejoong berpisah dengan umma dan hyungnya dengan menangis tersendu-sendu.

"jongie jangan sedih,kapan-kapan jongie harus ke jepang menemui umma Nee"

"Nee umma..hiks..hiks.."

Boa lalu memeluk jaejoong dengan sayang "yunho-ah tolong jaga jongie ku" ucap boa ke yunho sambil melepas pelukanya dan menyerahkan jaejoong ke pelukan yunho

"tenang saja aku akan selalu menjaganya"jawab yunho dengan sunguh-sunguh

Boa mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lalu Boa dan siwon memasuki pesawat sambil melambaikan tanganya dan dibalas jaejoong.

Pesawat pun lepas landas jaejoong hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan ketika pesawat yang di tumpangi boa perlahan-lahan menjauh dan semakin menjauh.

"cha,ayo kita pulang ke rumah aku sangat lapar Boo"ujar yunho sambil mengandeng tangan jaejoong pulang

"yunnie,ini di bandara jangan seperti ini kau tidak lihat semua orang menatap kita aneh"

"mereka hanya iri,lagi pula mereka tidak akan mengenal ku berkat penyamaran ini hehehe" canda yunho

Mendengar itu jaejoong langsung menjitak kepala yunho yang hampir membuat topi penyamaran yunho terjatuh dan dengan reflek jaejoong ingin mengambil topi, dan membuatnya kehilangan ke seimbangan yang langsung di tangkap yunho dengan senang hati.

"Boo,hati-hati" ujar yunho

"Nee" jawab jaejoong yang sepertinya menahan malu akibat ulahnya, membuat orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara menatap mereka aneh sambil berbisik2.

Yunho yang melihat jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan membuat ide jailnya keluar

"aduh, Boo mata ku kelilipan bisakah kau meniupkannya?"ujar yunho

"aiiss, yunnie sangat merepotkan cha sinikan mata mu" jawab jaejoong

Lalu yunho mencondongkan kepalanya di depan jaejoong dan di ikuti dengan jaejoong yang inggin meniupkan mata yunho yang kelilipan tanpa jaejoong sadari ketika dia ingin meniup, yunho langsung mencium cery lipsnya membuat mata jaejoong terbelalak lebar apalagi ciuman yunho yang lumayan cukup lama melumati bibirnya,membuat orang2 di bandara melihatnya kagum sekaligus iri melihat ke mesraan mereka.

Setelah menciumi jaejoong cukup lama yunho tersenyum menang dan berlari menjauhhi jaejoong sebelum namja cantik ini menghukumnya,

''kena kau Boo" ucap yunho sambil berlari dari tempat itu

"yyyyaaaaa,apa yang kau lakukan!"teriak jaejoong sambil menahan malu akibat ulah yunho

Lalu jaejoong mengejar yunho sambil mengeluarkan celotehan tidak jelasnya,orang2 di bandara hanya mengeleng2 kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka seperti anak kecil. "dasar pengantin baru" ujar beberapa orang di bandara itu.

Di perjalanan pulang jaejoong merajuk dengan tidak mau berbicara dengan yunho,ketika sampai di rumah jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan masuk kerumah lebih dulu meningalkan yunho di belakangnya.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil,lalu yunho membuntuti jajeoong dan langsung mengendong jaejoong ala bridal style membuat jaejoong terkejut.

"yunnie,turunkan aku" ucap jaejoong

"tidak akan aku sudah cukup bersabar tidak menyentuh mu, jadi sekarang bersiap-siaplah"ucap yunho yang mengendong jaejoong menuju kamar

"kkkyyaaa,andwee yunniiee"suara terakhir yang bisa di dengar di balik pintu sebelum suara desahan seksi dari mulut jaejoong yang keluar mendominasi…..

TBC….

…

….

Aduh maaf chap 5nya luuuaammmma bangat, Helen sangat sibuk apalagi sudah mendekati UTS dan UAS jadi aku hanya bisa menulis seadanya aku tidak mau ff q terbengkalai jadi maaf jika ffnya semakin tidak seru ,demi yunjae Helen akan terus berjuang, jadi mohon bantuanya


End file.
